


They Didn't See It Coming (They only had themselves to blame)

by darwinwithadifference



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinwithadifference/pseuds/darwinwithadifference
Summary: Pietro decides that it's a great idea to prank the Avengers. He finds it hilarious until revenge is taken.





	They Didn't See It Coming (They only had themselves to blame)

**Author's Note:**

> I used an imagine from tumblr for this: "imagine the most serious character you know being scared by a toaster going off as they walk by". Basically, Pietro Maximoff is alive, well, and a little shit. Rated Teen+ for language (Are you happy, Steve?).

Wanda didn’t approve or disapprove of Pietro’s plan. If he wanted to mess with the world’s greatest heroes, she wasn’t going to get in his way. At least he was probably fast enough to avoid injury at the hands of any Avengers.

Over the next few days, Pietro made his plans and Wanda pretended not to know what he was doing: plausible deniability was a very important part of being a twin. But she would still be recording and compiling all the reactions, because now she would have a funny video to commemorate the prank that she definitely knew nothing about.

She didn’t really approve of him asking Vision to help by tripping the toaster’s power source to make the toast pop up on his signal, but if the android wanted to endear himself to Pietro (but not anyone else) by participating, she would say “plausible deniability” until she was red in the face.

 

**Tony:**

After staying at the Avengers compound working on suit adjustments for a week, Tony hadn’t had enough sleep for as long as he could remember, but what was new? Certainly not his current desire for coffee. He stumbled into the compound kitchen, intending on downing several espressos and returning to arguing with Rhodey over the War Machine suit.

Wanda was sitting at the counter, busy with the phone he’d gotten her. She said a quiet “hello” and then returned her attention to the screen. They were still working on interacting like normal people.

A little _pop_ next to him nearly made Tony jump out of his skin – had he just seen a noise? That was cool. He’d never done that before – and the Iron Man suit was already half-assembled by the time he realised that it had been the toaster.

And that the Maximoff twins were trying very hard not to laugh.

“Don’t you dare-ˮ He started, pointing the hand sans repulsor at them.

Wanda dug her elbow into Pietro’s side, but it didn’t stop him from smirking.

 

**Steve:**

Steve was next. He was wary of most technology, but had quickly embraced modern kitchen devices. He was particularly fond of the wafflemaker.

Pietro knew that he’d have to catch Steve unawares – with his heightened abilities, that meant when he was still trying to wake up. He rose early, though… Pietro realised that he would have to sacrifice several hours of sleep for this to work.

“Get Vision to sit and record for you,” Wanda told him flatly when he informed her that they needed to be up at 5 AM. “Your antics aren’t worth my beauty sleep.”

_Why didn’t_ I _see that one coming?_ He thought to himself as he and Vision sat in the kitchen, the latter watching him nurse a mug of coffee.

Steve looked surprised to find them in the kitchen, and Pietro thought he may just have been about to ask why the hell he was up, and then Vision tripped the power.

With a yelped “SHIT” Steve was on the other side of the counter in a second, hunched over and clearly ready to fight if necessary. When Pietro snorted and started laughing, Steve rose up to his full height and opened his mouth, probably to give him a lecture on how they were meant to be a _team_ and needed to _trust_ one another.

Natasha appeared silently in the doorway. “Language, Rogers.”

Steve yelped again as he was startled for the second time and threw up his hands. “I give up. I quit.” He walked out of the kitchen.

Natasha winked at Pietro and Vision and poured herself some coffee.

It was a long time before Pietro stopped wheezing from laughter.

 

**Natasha:**

Wanda was, admittedly, impressed by the reaction her twin had gotten from the usually stoic Captain America. She had also been delighted by Natasha’s impromptu participation, but when Pietro got the glint in his eye that she knew too well, she groaned.

“You want to scare a Soviet-trained spy and assassin? Please explain your logic to me; I can find none,” she snapped with an eyebrow raised.

Pietro shrugged. “I wanted to prank the Avengers. She’s an Avenger. I move too fast for her to kill me.”

“I hate to interrupt, Wanda, but I do believe Pietro has a point. And pranks that have no serious or harmful consequences have been shown to improve group dynamics,” Vision added.

Wanda turned her raised eyebrow on the android, who cringed slightly. “I’ll film it on one condition: do it when everyone is having breakfast together.”

They agreed – not that Pietro had much choice; his sister knew exactly how to outmanoeuvre him – and laid low for a few days.

 

Wanda was sat between Steve and Vision, listening to Pietro and Sam chat about aerodynamics on the ground versus in flight, when Natasha strolled into the kitchen.

As she passed by the toaster on her way to grab yoghurt from the fridge, Pietro gave the signal. A piece of toast jumped up with a metallic _pop_. Without hesitating, Natasha grabbed a gun from – Wanda actually had no clue where she grabbed the gun from – and fired twice, effectively destroying the toaster.

She had also just destroyed any semblance of a stable mental state in the room.

Steve blinked once or twice and then went back to his eggs.

Sam’s eyes were wide, but he shut his mouth and focused hard on the bacon he was frying. He’d learned very quickly not to question Natasha if he wanted to get through the day without a headache.

Vision appeared to have stopped functioning for a moment, which almost made Wanda laugh until she realised that the shock had literally rendered her mute.

Natasha just fished the blackened piece of toast, complete with a bullet hole through the bottom crust, out of the wreckage and grabbed a plate.

She wordlessly handed the toast to Pietro and turned back around to finish fixing her bowl of yoghurt and muesli before walking out onto the patio and settling down to eat breakfast in the sun.

“I will never try to prank Natasha again,” Pietro said quietly as he set the toast down on the counter as far away from himself as he could.

A moment later, Natasha chuckled to herself as she heard Sam demanding, loudly, _what the actual fuck just happened_ and _am I the only one who found that extremely upsetting?_

 

**Wanda:**

Pietro’s final target wasn’t expecting anything. He knew Wanda would believe herself safe from this prank because of her limited role in it, but he couldn’t resist.

Vision cocked his head when Pietro told him the last part of his plan. “Are you sure it is wise to provoke your sister when her powers are so volatile and unpredictable?”

“She would never hurt me,” Pietro replied. “I don’t think either of us is physically capable of hurting the other.”

“I don’t pretend to understand the bond that exists between twins,” Vision sighed. “In fact, I can quite confidently say that my previous statement is doubly true when applied to the two of you.”

Pietro grinned and shrugged. “She’ll never see it coming.”

 

And Wanda didn’t: she didn’t think anything of it when she padded down to the kitchen the following morning in an oversized hoodie and found Pietro already there. In hindsight, Vision’s presence should have given something away.

She screamed and lashed out with her red energy when the unsuspecting piece of bread made its surprise appearance. _“Pietro Maximoff!”_

Pietro was out on the patio in an instant, but Wanda motioned with her hand and he was caught in a red bubble a foot off the ground.

By the time that Steve, Natasha and Sam had sprinted outside to see who was attacking them, Pietro was attempting escape while Wanda continued to scold him. He stopped and stared at her. “I am twelve minutes older than you, Wanda.”

“Wait twelve minutes after I kill you and you won’t be,” she snarled in response before hurling the red bubble into the swimming pool some metres away – it disintegrated as it met the water, soaking and freezing Pietro immediately.

“I told him she was volatile,” Vision said mildly from behind Steve.

Steve gave him an incredulous look and turned to his two companions, who were already grinning in delight at Pietro’s punishment. By the time he dragged himself out of the pool, Wanda had stalked back to her room and the three older Avengers were wiping away tears of mirth.

“Didn’t see that coming, kid?” Sam asked.

Pietro sighed and shook his head before going back inside to change.  


End file.
